1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-step switch having a resilient or resiliently mounted push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-step switch of the type mentioned above is known from DE AS 28 15 493 and has connecting terminals for lines for a multi-step control of operating currents of electric motors, for instance, in hoists and cranes or trolleys.
In modern plants, motors are frequently remote-controlled, for instance, by means of manual control transmitters employing infrared transmission of control signals. The known multi-step switches are not suitable for use in manual control transmitters in view of their size and high switching capacities. Change to commercial single step switches for low switching capacities is difficult since operators of the plants have become accustomed to multi-step switches.